As a substitute of Halon products, aerosol has advantages such as high fire suppression performance, free of secondary pollution, etc., and is widely applied in fire suppression industry at home and abroad. In existing products, aerosol generating agents are mainly formulated from oxidizer, reducer, bonding agent, additive and processing assistant, etc. In these formulae, by selecting appropriate materials, not only the fire suppression efficacy of the aerosol generating agent can be greatly improved, but also the properties of the aerosol generating agent related with processing, storage and use can be improved. These properties are indispensable for the aerosol generating agent.
In the prior art of aerosol fire suppression techniques, some aerosol generating agents are disclosed in Patent Application No. WO9733653 (PCT/RU 1997/000065, 1997 Jul. 8), RU2106167 (1998 Mar. 10), RU2116095 (1998 Jul. 27), RU2105581 (1998 Feb. 27), EP0561035 (1992 Sep. 1), U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,493 (1994 Oct. 25), U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,348 (1999 Jul. 8), CN99115863.6 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,664 (1998 Jul. 21). In these aerosol generating agents, highly sensitive or active potassium perchlorate or potassium chlorate is used as oxidizer, or additives such as magnesium powder, aluminum powder, sulfur powder, boron powder, potassium ferricyanide, dicyclopentadienyl iron are added. However, these highly active oxidizers or additives are adverse to long-term storage of the generating agent and significantly degrade the aging resistant performance of the generating agent.
In Patent Application No. CN99115863.6, an aerosol generating agent, formulated with potassium nitrate, melamine and phenolic resin as the main material and potassium ferricyanide and potassium bicarbonate as the auxiliary material, is disclosed, wherein phenolic resin is dissolved in ethanol to produce phenolic resin solution at 10%˜30% concentration; the fire suppression efficiency of the aerosol generating agent disclosed in the patent application document is 30˜40 g/m3. An aerosol generating agent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,664 (1998 Jul. 21). The constituents of the aerosol generating agent include: potassium nitrate by 67˜72 wt %, phenolic resin by 8˜12 wt %, dicyandiamide by 9˜16 wt %, and the rest constituents are potassium bicarbonate, potassium ferricyanide or potassium benzoate. It is proved that the gas yield rate is low when dicyandiamide is used in the fire suppressant composition. The fire suppression efficiency of the aerosol generating agent disclosed in the patent application is 35˜45 g/m3. In addition, since both of the patents employ additives (e.g., potassium ferricyanide) to increase activity and the aerosol generating agent has lower stability in storage and lower aging resistant performance.